


To wait for our day

by Reynarius



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Dragon Shenanigans, Dragon Thalyssra, F/F, JUST BEING IN LOVE, Knight Liadrin, Spin Off Piece for 'To Take Flight', dragon rider au, soft wives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-09-29
Packaged: 2020-11-01 07:37:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20811455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reynarius/pseuds/Reynarius
Summary: For years, Liadrin and Thalyssra spent life living in complete isolation, fearing for the day that dragon slayers would come. But the time had come to fight - and they would answer the call.





	To wait for our day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LelianasSong](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LelianasSong/gifts).

> A little soft, side spin-off piece that is a part of my Dragon Rider AU. As a gift for @LelianasSong for working to deliver us ALL with Thalyssra/Liadrin content.

Black waves crashed against the icy coast, the salt spray reaching up to lash at exposed skin like the bitter winds of winter. It was unpleasant, but the longer Liadrin found herself standing in it - the easier it became to bear.

Her heavy plate greaves made a pleasant crunching sound in the snow and frost as she marched onwards. Eager to get back to the warmth of her home before she _ did _actually freeze to death here.

A particularly cold gust of wind bit at her face beneath her helmet, stinging her skin. Wishing for sanctuary even more so now, the Paladin instead elected to raise her shield just a bit higher. She ducked her head beneath the heavy iron and wood to protect herself from the wind.

Farther on she pressed, listening to the sounds of the ocean and the rustling of the trees of the forest she strolled past. 

“Where are you? I swear…” Liadrin muttered under her breath, eyes upturning towards the sky as she paused to look around.

Above her, dark clouds loomed on. The first telltale signs of the blizzard to hit these shores, only dropping light flakes of snow down upon her head. But Liadrin had been here long enough to know that it would not remain as such.

But it was then, that between the clouds above she saw a flash of violet and azure light. The smile that curled up on her lips was immediate, prompting her legs to carry her forward through the trees to the clearing ahead in a full sprint.

_ Her wife was home. _

Emerging into the clearing revealed the log cabin that she called home, tucked far away from the prying eyes of society. No soul was stupid enough to follow them to Northrend, here, they were completely safe. 

Liadrin stopped just shy of her home and watched as a dragon came into view. 

Not a dangerous one, this one, with scales of an iridescent purple and white hue was all too familiar to her. It dispelled it’s own cloaking magics upon landing in front of her, the light dusting of snow kicked up around them as the dragon flapped its wings but quickly settled.

Abandoning her shield and helmet on the small porch of her cabin, Liadrin rushed over to greet them. As soon as she drew close, a scaled arm wrapped around her and the dragon embraced the Paladin gently.

“Welcome home, Thalyssra. I have missed you oh so terribly,” She crooned, laughing as her wife pressed her muzzle against the side of her face.

“The winds were on my side, they carried me home as fast as they could. I have missed you, my beloved,” Thalyssra rumbled out, not in any rush to release the elf.

Liadrin laughed, brushing the snow off of silk-smooth scales. Her wife rewarded her with a deep purr, rolling up from the depths of her chest. It was always a comfort to feel, pulsing alongside the raw arcane magic brought to life beneath Thalyssra’s skin. 

“I have something for you,” Liadrin suddenly remembered, fumbling through her pack as the arm wrapped around her body finally released her.

She fished out a beautifully crafted ring unlike any other, one of shining gold that was decorated with glowing arcane runes and fanciful lines of Thalassian. Gently, Liadrin placed it into the center of Thalyssra’s claw and waited.

In a second the magic took effect. There, left standing tall before the Paladin was her wife in mortal form. Thalyssra quickly slipped the ring onto her finger and shuddered as it’s magic locked away her draconic body, but she smiled wide.

“Much better,” Thalyssra laughed, rolling her shoulders and stretching out her limbs.

Liadrin gently took her hand and brought it up to her lips. She pressed a tender kiss to the ring and lingered for a moment before rising to stand once more.

It had been nearly two weeks since Liadrin had seen her wife, and she could not help but stare upon her beauty like she was seeing her for the first time all over again. A hood concealed Thalyssra’s face, but it did nothing to hide that same beauty.

Long curling strands of arcane laiden hair framed her face, spilling out from either side of her hood. Her body was adorned with the most elegant set of robes, light armor formed entirely from arcane decorated her shoulders and her hands.

A goddess in the flesh, truly. 

Thalyssra pulled back her hood and shook her hair free, pulling it away from her ears before finally - she turned her attention to her wife. She stood a whole head taller than Liadrin, but she was not one to waste time. 

The dragon ducked her head down and captured her wife’s lips in a searing kiss, arcane dipped fingers reached up to card through Liadrin’s hair.

“Gods...I have...missed you,” Thalyssra murmured between kisses, unable to stop the blinding grin that spread across her face.

Liadrin laughed as her wife began trailing her kisses across her cheeks and up to her forehead, before repeating the motion, “You act as if you have been gone for years, silly dragon.”

“A week away from you surely feels as though it has been a year.”

“Charmer.”

Thalyssra just beamed, “You adore it all the same.”

Her wife made a habit of flying out to the neighboring continents to learn of anything happening, and more importantly - if there were sightings of any other dragons. Each time before had resulted in failure, still, neither one of them had given up hope.

Hope for a world where they did not have to hide in such complete isolation, constantly fearing the day dragon slayers would come to hunt them down. Looking to claim another prize.

Thalyssra sweeped Liadrin out of the cold, bringing her abandoned shield and helmet back into the sanctuary of their cabin. The sudden wave of warmth that washed over her as her wife set fire to blaze in the small fireplace chased away such dark thoughts.

“There we go, now I have you back. Your mind wandered off on me, my love.”

Liadrin forced herself to smile, “I was just thinking is all.”

Thalyssra released her, stepping around behind her to work on the straps of her heavy armor, “Thinking? What of?”

“The future, how...one day we will not have to hide here away from the world,” Liadrin answered honestly, loosening the bindings on one of her gauntlets and freeing herself from its weight.

For a time, Thalyssra was silent. Focused on removing one piece of her wife’s armor at a time, and carefully placing it on the rack where it belonged. Finally getting Liadrin down to the simple clothes she wore beneath all the heavy golden plate armor.

Liadrin took this opportunity to turn around, reaching up to bring a hand to rest upon her wife’s face. Her eyes softened and so too did her voice as she whispered, “You never go so quiet. Do not shut me out.”

Thalyssra hesitated a moment, her eyes dimming for a moment. She turned her head and pressed a kiss to the Paladin’s palm, nuzzling into her skin. 

Until finally she spoke up.

“I am not, I promise, but...I am overwhelmed with relief, joy, and fear all the same.”

That was undoubtedly a lot to unpack and process, Thalyssra needed a guiding hand. Liadrin nodded in understanding and kissed her cheek, “Come then, let us sit and you can tell me.”

Liadrin led Thalyssra to the large cushioned piece nestled before the fireplace. They sat, side by side, but Thalyssra leaned her full weight against her wife and pressed her face into her auburn hair. 

They sat basking in a quiet warmth, fingers entwined together as they stared into the flames. Liadrin made a point of gently swiping her thumb back and forth across Thalyssra’s knuckles in a soothing pattern.

“Did something happen? Did you-?”

_ “Yes.” _

Everything stopped then. Even the breath that the Paladin needed to take to fill her lungs. In all their years spent here, never had Thalyssra answered _ ‘yes’ _to that question.

“H-how? You must tell me!”

Thalyssra cupped her wife’s face, tears welling up in her eyes from sheer joy. There was never a day when they were together that Liadrin would see her not joyous, but this was without question, one of the happiest days of her life.

“There are others of my kind. I do not stand alone as the last dragon,” She murmured, almost as if she did not quite believe it herself. 

Liadrin laughed and pressed her forehead to Thalyssra’s, “Gods, I am so very overjoyed for you, beloved. For us both. Where are they?”

“I do not know all the details, but according to some merchants that I heard in Darnassus...the Captain of King Turalyon’s guard abandoned her service. Two dragons were responsible for her escape.”

They embraced fully, arms curled ever so tightly around one and other. All the hope that they had held onto of finally finding another dragon was now paying off, and it eased the strain on their hearts. 

It was then that they both knew what they had to do.

“We have to find them-,” Liadrin began, pulling back from their embrace.

“We must aid them however we can,” Thalyssra finished.

They smiled together, and Liadrin peered back over her wife’s shoulder towards her armor. Her voice quieting down as she spoke, “It has been a very long time since I have had something to fight for.”

Thalyssra followed her gaze before turning back towards Liadrin. She gently brought a hand up and used those arcane dipped fingers to brush the hair from her face, “The king took much from us, and forced us into this life. Now we must fight to take back our freedom.”

Liadrin nodded, “For the future then. When do we leave?”

The dragon peered back towards the small window that allowed them a glimpse out into the trees surrounding their home, “We cannot leave tonight, not now. I just barely beat the storm here, we will have to wait it out.”

“As soon as it clears, we leave. But for now...I would like to just be with you, my heart,” Liadrin whispered.

Thalyssra let out a deep, rumbling purr and pulled her wife up onto her lap with a grin. She leaned back against the pillows and spoke, “Then you have me, Liadrin. Through this storm and every other that comes our way.”

**Author's Note:**

> I LOVE ME SOME SOFT WIVES.


End file.
